Computing devices may provide one or more Graphical User Interfaces (GUI)s by rendering the GUI to a frame buffer that is output to a display device. The computing devices may receive input from input devices such as a keyboard (either physical or onscreen), a mouse, a stylus, or the like which may be utilized to interact with these GUIs. The layouts of these GUIs are typically static in that they are not otherwise customized to the user based upon their goals.